The Secret
by Summer Lovin Gal
Summary: Kim Crawford is the outcast of Seaford. She has many talents but never shows them in public. One day, at Rudy's dojo, she runs into her tormentors. That one day changed her life forever. What happened? Find out! Co-Written with The UnderDog 2 HIATUS! Sorry wez busy! We sorry too
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Lovin Gal: Hey everybody! I'm Summer Lovin Gal and The UnderDog 2! We r both writing this together! This chapter I (Summer Lovin Gal) wrote and probably The Underdog 2 is going to write the next one. ㈶0**

**The UnderDog 2:Hello my lovelies! Okay so me and Summer Lovin Gal are going to write this story together! Keep in mind that I might not be able to update Disappear cause I'm working on this. Anyway, Summer Lovin Gal will take it from here! **

**We do not own Kickin it. WE HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPPIE! ;D**

* * *

It was just a normal winter day. Well, it was normal for normal people. For Kim Crawford, it was not normal. Kim Craford is the outcast of all of Seaford. She doesnt have any friends or family that like/love her. Only a few people care. Her parents died about a month ago, they were also abusive to her, and she didn't tell anyone. She's takes all AP classes and even the nerds avoid her. No one wants her, but she has a couple friends. They don't even take the time to get to know her. All people know about her is that she's below nerd level and a slut, biatch, and a lot of more mean names. What they don't know is that Kim is a 7th degree black belt, she's really good in gymnastics, knows how to ride a motorcycle and kart, can sing, dance, and that she's amazing in sports. She don't tell anyone, but why doesnt she? People think that she's hiding something, but don't want to be in the position that she's in.

* * *

Kim's POV

BEEP BEEP BEE- SMASH!

"Great another alarm clock broken." I thought.

I check the time and it's 5:30 AM. I groan while getting up.

Oops! I'm sorry! I'm Kimberly Beulah Crawford. The Outcast of Seaford. I don't know why people don't like me. I have a few people that actually care and like me, but that's it. I'm not complaining or anything! It's just...it's sometimes hurts when people call me names and harm me. Sigh, well, I better get ready...

The reason I'm getting ready is because my sensai, Rudy, teaches me for about an hour at his dojo. The Bobby Wasabi Dojo to be exact. I got this early because I don't wanna be around the people who torture me. They come at 7 am for practise. They is Donna Tobin, Jack Brewer, Lorie Harrison, and Brad Wolfe. They are the main people who torture me.

I only have a few friends. Grace O'Dohtery, Jerry Martinez, Rudy, and the Landlord of the apartment I live in. I do live in an apartment because my parents died in a car crash about a month ago. They weren't the best parents so I didn't really care. Call me cold hearted, but it's true.

Im finally ready to go to the dojo. I'm wearing my think black framed glasses, brown Uggs, a striped rainbow shirt, and my baggy jeans. I know I look horrible, so don't judge. I'm dressed like this on purpose. I grab my karate bag and got downstairs to the lobby.

"Good Morning Kim!" A cheery voice greets me. I turn around and see the landlord, Sydney, waving to me.

"Good Morning Sydney." I reply waving back. "Sorry, but I have to go to practise."

She smiles. "Okay Kim. It's nice to see you coming back to your usual self." I nod and leave.

If you are wondering about me coming back to my usual self, it's cuz...I got...raped...

My memories of that play back so many times. I just wish that i could wipe those memories from my mind.

I'll summarize what happened. I was walking home from my grocery store and I looked like my usual self. I actually looked pretty. I passed Berry's Bar and some people from inside whistled at me. So I sped up my speed. I was terrified, but I could take them on after all I'm a 7th degree black belt in Karate. I felt someone was going to grab my shoulder so I grabbed the persons wrist and flipped them. I turned around and saw a big drunk guy on the floor. 2 more guys came closer to me and I saw they had a weapon the their hands. I backed away slowly. They had sick smiles and came closer. I tripped on a grocery bag fell. I was petrified. After that clothes were flying and I was screaming for help. They told my to shut up, but I didnt so they used their weapons to stab me in the stomach. I blacked out and the last thing I heard was sirens. I woke up in a hospital bed and Sydney, Grace, Jerry, and Rudy were crying around me. Grace told me what happened. Ever since that happened, Ive been scared to be myself and go somewhere without anyone by my side.

But I'm going to the Dojo alone, but I'm not dressed as my real self. I get to the Dojo and see Rudy sweeping the floors.

"Hey Rudy!" I greet. He looks up and smiles

"Morning Kim! You look great!" He complements.

Uh-oh. That only means he wants something from me or has done something wrong that could affect me.

"What did you do?" I hiss and glare at him

"Whaaaaaa!?" He lies as his voice raises 2 octaves. I raise my eye brows at him.

"Ugh fine!" He gives in and he takes a deep breath. "IforgottotellyouthatJack,Lorie,Donna,and,Bradarecomingthismorning."

I take a minute to process what he says.

"WHAT?!" I scream at him. I can't believe him!

"I'm sorry!" He yells. I calm down a bit and ask when they were coming.

"30 minutes." He squeaks. Then he runs into his office.

I run into the girls change room and change into baggy hiking pants and a shirt. I walk out of the change room and _they_ are all standing there starring at me. My eyes widen and my heart rate goes faster.

"Well look at that, Kimmy Crawfish." Donna sneers at me.

"Whatcha doin here Crawfish? Huh?" Brad taunts

"Guys don't bother. She's a mute." Lorie informs

Jack walks toward me. "Answer us!" He yells. I flinch at the sound of his voice. He walks back his original place and takes a fighting stance. Then the rest of them took their stances.

"Let's teach this mute to obey us." Jack says. They nod.

_Fight back Kim! Your stronger!_ My conscience tells me.

Brad comes at me to throw a punch, but I caught it. My eyes widen and so does his. I flip him hard and he lands on the ground with a hump. Jack comes at me and kicks my side. I fell down, but got back up and punched him in the gut. He held his stomach and I took this opportunity to kick him in the 'Grapes or Wrath'. Jack went down groaning. Both Brad and Jack got up. We fought for awhile, but in the end they were on the ground unconscious.

"Nice job Kimmy." A voice sneers. I turn around and see Donna holding a golden dagger.

"But no good enough." A voice behind me says. I turn around and Lorie plunges the dagger in my stomach.

Everything when blurry and then black.

"KIM!" A faint voice calls.

Then, nothing.

...LINE BREAK...

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My eyes flutter open. I see that I'm in a white room.

"Hospital again." I mumble. "I wish I could disappear."

"You can." I whipnmy head around to my right side and see a man dressed in a black suit and glass.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I can't tell you, but I can help you disappear." He responds

"How? And what's the catch?"

"Well, I can get you out of here and no one will know that your gone. The catch is that you have to train and live at an academy."

"Wont people know that I'm gone since there is going to be a missing body?"

"Yes, but at least we have time to escape."

I ponder about this for awhile.

"Fine. I'll go." I finally say. He smiles and takes out a replica of me.

"That's not weird at all..." I trail off.

He laughs and starts to help me up from the bed. I notice I'm not wearing hospital clothing and that I my shirt is drenched in blood. As he helps me up, pain shoots through my stomach.

"I know it hurts now, but when we get to the academy, they'll fix you up." He says

He knocks on the wall 5 times then 1 time and then 3 times. The wall opens up and sucks us in. More pain goes through me so I shut my eyes. We come to a stop and I open my eyes.

"Welcome to the academy."

* * *

**DONE THE FIRST CHAPTER! YESS! It took me sooo long to do! I hope ya'lls liked it! **

**Review if u guys want us to continue!**

-Summer Lovin Gal & The UnderDog 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is The UnderDog 2 and Summer Lovin Gal! How y'all doin'? We're back with another chapter of The Secret! Also, thank y'all so much for the awesome reviews! We love you all so much and appreciate it a lot!**

**Summer Lovin Gal: Hey guys! :D Okay, this time The UnderDog 2 wrote this chapter! Creds to her! Also I'm going to update another story this** **weekend cuz for once I HAVE NO HOMEWORK! EEEK! Ahaha The UnderDog 2 will take the note from here!**

* * *

Kim's POV

All I remember was being taken through some weird place with a ninja. I heard voices around me. I opened my eyes.

"Oh! She's awaken!" One of the people said.

"Oh. Hi Kimberly. I'm Dr. Lee. Well, this is the academy and your going to be here for a while." Dr. Lee told me.

"Uhhmm it's Kim..also thank you." I told him.

"How do you guys know all this about me?" I asked.

"We have ninjas all over the nation. They help all the victims of r***, burglary, bullying, etc." He explained.

"I'm assuming you know Cathy, my legal guardian." I said.

"Yes, we do. We've told her about everything, don't worry." He genuinely told me, as if reading my mind.

"Okay, thank you. Do I have a dorm or something?" I asked.

"Yes. You have room...B204." He said.

"Okay, thank you." I said, shaking his hand, then walking out, only to walk back in.

"Where exactly is B204?" I sheepishly asked.

"Walk straight, turn left, go up the flight of stairs, then go right, then BAM! Your there!" He told me, chuckling at first.

"Okay, thank you!" I happily said. I ran into a person as I was walking.

"Sorry," The mystery person said.

"Milton?" I asked.

"Kim?" He asked.

"Ohmygosh!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I haven't seen Milton for two years. He left without a trace and his parents were also both dead.

"Where's your dorm?" He asked.

"B204." I replied.

"Mika's in that room! Your going to love her!" He excitedly said.

"Okay. So who you rooming with?" I asked.

"A guy named Brett Hanson. He's a real troublemaker." He told me.

"You dating anyone?" I asked, curious.

"Julie Prescott." He replied.

"I heard my name," I brunette said, hugging Milton from the back and kissing his cheek.

"Hey Julie," Milton said, pulling her into a hug.

"Hi! I'm Kim Crawford! Nice to meet you!" I cheerfully said, trying to hide the fact that I'm depressed.

"Don't act like that, hun. Milton told me everything." She smiled at me. I gave a sad smile.

"Now, come one! You've got to meet Mika!" Julie exclaimed, rushing up the stairs.

"Woah.." I said, shocked at how beautiful the dorms were. They were about the size of a small house. I saw a black-haired girl in her pajamas sitting on the huge pink sofa watching a movie eating popcorn. There were four purple and pink doors. One was a bathroom, Mika's room, my room, and the closet. I knew cause there were all kinds of funky signs on the door. I walked into a hallway and found a small mostly pink kitchen. I walked a bit farther then there was a dining table with four chairs. There was a window with a view of some city. We were pretty high up in the air. We were moving. Are we in an airplane?! I thought, aloud.

"Yup. No one can see us that way." Mika said.

"Oh, hey! I'm-" I started.

"Kim Crawford. Milton told me bout you. Do you wanna come sit with us?" She smiled.

"Sure. By the way, I love the Hello Kitty slippers!" I told her. We just talked for the rest of the night, talking about boys, shoes, makeup, and clothes.

"We're landing tomorrow in LA!" Julie asked

"Why LA?" I ask.

"Oh. Didn't anyone tell you?" Julie asks. I shake my head.

"We are on an aircraft and the academy is in LA." Milton informs

I nod my head.

"Who wants to go shoppinggg!" Julie yelled, from her room on the phone. Milton, Brett, Julie, Mika, and me had this whole floor to ourselves, so we could do anything we wanted. I loved this place and I don't ever want to leave.

"Me!" We all screamed. We laughed. First few hours here and I'm already making friends. I missed Grace though.

"Guess who?" Someone asked, covering my eyes.

"Grace?!" I shrieked, turning around and hugging her tightly.

"I've been here for a while now but I always go back to Seaford when I need to." She explained. Grace always seemed to go on vacations but now I understand. She's been here most the time.

"Who are you rooming with?" I asked.

"Next door." She pointed to a door that I hadn't noticed before. I opened the door and saw Julie sitting on there couch.

"Oh, hey Kim!" She said, texting away not looking up. Milton. I thought of how I liked Jack.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." I said, yawning.

"Goodnight! Sleepover at my dorm tomorrow!" Julie yelled.

"Mkayy, goodnight." I yelled back. I changed, snuggled into my queen sized bed, and drifted into a Jack-filled dream. I love Jack but he will never love me back.

* * *

**This was by THE UNDERDOG 2! We hope you liked it!**

**8 Reviews**

**8 Favourites**

**10 Followers**

**143 views!**

**hahahaha BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I had to update my other stories! Forgive me? D: Oh and it's SLG here! Summer Lovin Gal. Its cuz Summer Lovin Gal is too long. Oh and about that A/N I sent before, everything is okay now so no more worries for now! So forget about that A/N cuz im gonna forget about too! We hope you like this chapter! And now it's The UnderDog 2's turn to talk! Lol! Oh and bold italics are flashbacks btw. :D**

**The UnderDog 2: I have nothing much to say but enjoy.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I wake up in the morning as the sun shines threw my window.

Wait! Window!? I don't have a window! My parents kept me in the basement!

I look around the room and see I'm in a fairly large room. My blue and purple blinds are pulled up to the top and I see a small dark brown night stand on my right. I look where I'm sitting and see I'm on a queen sized bed that is coloured red and gold.

_**"Milton?" I asked.**_

_**"Kim?" He asked.**_

_**"Ohmygosh!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck.**_

_**"What are you doing here?" He asked. I haven't seen Milton for two years. He left without a trace and his parents were also both dead.**_

Oh yeah! I remember that I got stabbed my Lorie and got brought to an academy! I ran into Milton and met his girlfriend, Julie. I also remember that I made new friends! Julie, Milton, and Mika! I feel like I'm forgetting something, but what...

Oh my gosh! I forgot about seeing Grace here! My besties goes to my academy that I go to! Yay!

Wow... I haven't felt this way in so long. I should take advantage of these feelings while I can.

I stretch my arms and jump off my bed. I walk over to my closet, but then I remember that I don't own any clothes from here. These pajamas I'm wearing are borrowed from Mika.

"Knock Knock!" A voice says while knocking on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I yell laughing a bit. I walk toward my door and Julie, Mika, and Grace pile in with clothes in their hands.

"Why are you guys here?" I ask squinting a bit. They smile and look at each other. Grace and Julie walk toward my closet and Mika walks toward me.

"_We_ are going to be your personal stylists!" Grace say dramatically throwing her right arm upwards and left arm to the side. I laugh a bit again and smile.

"Seriously Kim. " Julie says sternly, "We have to give you a make over." I look at the rest of the girls and just nod. I groan,

"But whyyyy." I whine drawing out the 'y' in why. I pout, run to my elegant bed and dive onto it. I hear foot steps coming into my room and which are followed by them giggling.

"Kim, it's not going to be so bad." Mika points out. I groan.

"Mika's right! We are just going to fix your style, wardrobe...and a lot of other things too! I would list them but its going to be too long." Grace states. I groan louder, but this time into my pillow.

"Kim come on! Please?!" Julie asks. I remove my face from my pillow and look and my 3 new friend: they're doing puppy dog eyes to me. I roll my eyes and flop down on my bed on my back, but I get some pain in my stomach and I wince for them to see.

"Kim, is your stomach okay?" Julie asks concerned. I close my eyes shut and try to make the pain go away, but the pain grows in my stomach. I place my hand on my stomach and put pressure on it hoping it would go away.

"Kim..." I hear Grace ask worryingly.

"My." I start. "Stomach...h-hurts..."

"Mika go get the doctor!" I hear Julie yell. I hear foot steps fade away and I feel a present of someone come closer to me. Then I feel dizzy and everything fades away...

* * *

**Mika's POV**

I cannot believe it! I'm so worried about Kim! I thought the doctor's healed her stomach!

I look around running while calling out doctor. Then I bump into something and I hit the floor.

"Sorry." I hear someone apologize. I look up and see Brett half smiling and holding out one hand for me to grab. I grab it, get up and run, but Brett catches me by the waist. "Where are you going?"

"Brett, I have to go! Kim needs a doctor!" I yell at him trying to get out of his grip. He lets go of me and he scrunches his eyebrows.

"Who'-" He begins, but I cut him off.

"I have no time! I'll tell you later!" After I say that I dash to find the doctor.

After running around for 3 minutes, I finally find a doctor in the staff lounge. I've told him that Kim's stomach is hurting a lot. He couldn't comprehend what I said because of my accent, but he got it later. Right now we are on our way to Kim and I's dorm.

We go inside to see Kim not moving.

"KIM!" I scream and then I rush over to her and check her pulse.

"Mika," a soft voice from behind me says. I pry my eyes away from my new and/or dead friend. "She's going to be okay. She just couldn't take in the pain and we will take care of her." I realize the doctor is telling my this.

I just remembered that Julie and Grace were supposed to be here. I whip my head around to find them and I spot Julie comforting a sobbing Grace.

I turn toward the door and see to paramedics with a gurney. They put Kim carefully on the gurney and leave the room.

"Wh-what's g-going t-to-o K-k-kim?" I ask a paramedic while tears are in my eyes.

The paramedic sighs, "I don't know. Dr. Lee is going to have to find out cuz we don't know..."

I watch them leave and as they fade away. I go over toward my friends,

"I hope Kim will be okay..." I say sniffling. Grace stops crying and wipes her eyes.

"Yeah," she says after sniffling. "I want her to be okay too."

"We all want to." Julie says in a sympathetic tone.

We're all silent.

_Back in Seaford..._

**Jerry's POV**

I haven't seen Kim and Grace today or yesterday. I hope Kim is okay, she's like a sister I never had and Grace, well...I really like her! I miss them, but I have other friends too! Daren, Rudy, and...umm...that's it.

I look for Daren, but there is a large crowd. It's hard yo! But I have a stra-strat-strategy. Wow I said 'but' like 3 times.

Anyways, it's easy...sometimes... Okay you just gotta look for a black-haired nerd with a blue sweater vest and black glasses.

I look around and finally see Daren,

"Yo, Daren!" I yell as I wave and run to him. He hits his forehead. I wonder why, doesn't it hurt when you do that?

"What is it Jerry?" Daren asks me sounding annoyed.

"You sound annoyed bro. Why?" I ask

"It's nothing. What do you want Daren?"

"...I forgot...Wait! I remember! I was wondering where Grace and _Kim_ is." I whisper Kim so none of his nerd friends can hear/

"I don't know. Maybe she's sick and Grace is probably on a business trip with her parents again." He sighs, "Hey, I have to go, but I'll meet you at the dojo."

I nod and we walk away from each other. I'm about to turn because of the corner, but I hear voices that are talking about Kim.

"Lorie! Why would you and Donna do that to Kim?" I voice whispers loudly. That sounded like Brad...\

"Baby, she was going to get in the way..." I'm guessing Lorie said that.

"In the way of what?! You two stabbed Kim!" That was Jack! They stabbed Kim! Lorie and Donna stabbed Kim!

"She is a little freak. She doesn't deserve to live." And that's Donna. "She's a disease, and now, the disease is gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Brad asks

"Oh, there was poison in the dagger." Lorie says. She scares me...

"You killed her?!" Jack.

"Yeah. So what? My daddy can just bail me out."

"Come on babe. It's not that bad." Donna.

_BRINGBRINGBRING!_

Oh god! Kim is dead! Because of Lorie and Donna?! I have to tell Daren, he can help me! I need to get to class so I won't go to Jerry club because my mom will make Pepito stay in my room! He is so gross

"JERRY MARTINEZ! YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO GET TO YOUR CLASS!" a voice screams. I'm not going to turn around, I'm just going to run!

* * *

**YEAH! I finished! And I'm feeling a lot better so just forget about the last A/N so please don't bring it up. I wanna forget, and I'm trying to. Sooooo 10+ reviews? I'm just asking. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**BYE!**

**-The UnderDog 2 & SLG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey chicas and chicos! Sorry..Most of my friends are Mexican..Anyway, here's another chapter! SLG was a bit mad cause I didn't send her the chapter at first cause it was a surprise but oh well..**

**SLG: Hey guys! :D And I wasn't mad, I was...unexplainable...SOO...I'm going to be writing a story on Wattpad with my friend (keetaand4trislover) are writing a story together! :D I'm going to let The UnderDog 2 take it from here cuz I bet some of you just wanna read the story...so... BYE!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Kim was laying on a hospital bed, but no one knew why, except for the doctor. This was also the third day she was asleep. When they had finally landed in L.A., Kim was taken into a hospital. Grace, Mika, Julie, and Milton are waiting, in Kim's hospital room, for her results. The doctors gave her a few tests yesterday and now Dr. Lee came in with the results.

"Hello. It looks like Kim has a bit of a problem. The poison that was-" Dr. Lee began, but was rudely interrupted.

"POISON?!" They screeched jumping from their spots.

"Be quiet and yes..Poison. Anyway, as I was saying..Her kidneys are failing because of the poison. She needs a donor." The doctor stated.

"I'll donate my kidney!" They all said in unison with their hands raised.

"I'm sorry. But you can't. It's too dangerous." Dr. Lee sadly stated with a frown walking out of the room.

"This is bullcrap!" Grace screamed furiously. Julie, Mika and Milton all shushed her and pointed to Kim. Grace quietly apologized.

"Guys?" Kim asked groggily opening her eyes. They all rushed to Kim's side with worry and concern.

"Are you okay?" Mika asked.

"No. My stomach hurts like a b-!" She said, closing her eyes from the pain

"Language." Julie said sternly. Kim mentally rolled her eyes.

"Yeah..bout that..it's cause your kidneys are failing.." Milton mumbled looking away.

"What?!" Kim softly screamed scared, "Am I going to die?" Her eyes are widen and filled with hope as she looks at her friends.

"I honestly, we don't know. You need a donor but they wouldn't let any of us do it for some reason. I really hope you don't die though. Sure, I've only known you for about a week and a half but I don't want to loose you. I love you Kim. Even though we've only know each other for a shot time. You're like a sister to us." Julie said sincerely. Kim looks at Milton and Mika and they nod at her. Kim cracks a smile.

"I love you too Jules. I love you all!" Kim told them. They all hugged Kim lightly. The doctor came in and had a goofy smile on his face.

"Umm..why are you smiling like that..?" Grace asked as she released her hug form Kim.

"I have great news! Since only one kidney is failing.." He started.

"Yes..?" Kim said, gesturing for him to go on.

"You don't need a donor! You're going to live! But there is a small problem.." Dr. Lee said, trailing off.

"What?" Grace asked gritting her teeth.

"There is a small chance that your good kidney could fail..the poison effected it a bit too.." He sadly stated.

"Poison?! Where the hell did the poison come from?!" Kim screeched, only to then hiss in pain.

"The dagger you were stabbed with had poison." He said quickly before walking out again.

"Why does my life have to be like this?! Why?! What have I done to the world?!" Kim screamed. She started crying hysterically.

"Sweetie, look at it this way. Life is kinda like when you are shooting an arrow. An arrow can only be shot when you pull it backwards. When life is pulling you back with difficulties, it means it is going to launch you into something great. So just focus and keep aiming." Mika wisely said.

"Thanks Mika. But I don't know. There's a possibility that I could DIE. But you guys would be the only ones who would care anyway if I died." Kim sadly said, sniffing a bit.

"Knock, knock." Someone said from outside the door.

"Come in, Brett." Grace said.

Who's Brett? Oh wait..I've heard about him.

"Hey..Came in to check on my new neighbor that I haven't met yet. Milton told me a lo-Woah.." Brett said at first, but then looked at me.  
"You're pretty.." He said like a little kid in a daze.

"Thank you. I've never been told that..so thank you." Kim said, smiling widely.

"A cute guy just called ME pretty!" She thought

"Why? You are very beautiful..Say, what's your name?" Brett asked.

"We're just gonna go..." Grace said trialling off and then grabbed Milton, Mika and Julie, pulling them out of the room.

"I'm Kimberly Crawford but I go by Kim-And only Kim. No Kimmy, Kimberly, Kimmy-Bear or anything else." Kim said.

"What about Kimmers?" Brett asked cockily.

"We'll see." Kim said, smirking.

"Also, I got the food. Chinese takeout." Brett said, holding up a bag of Chinese food.

"Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme!" Kim said, holding her arms out signaling she wanted the food.

Brett walked over and handed her the food. She tore the bag open and took her food out. Brett watched amused.

"What? I feel like I haven't eaten in a LONG and I'm very hungry too! Now gimme more food!" She commanded.

They were all laughing now.

"Give. Me. My. Food. Or. Else." Kim threatened after she finished laughing.

"Or else what Kimmy?" Jack said from the doorway.

"JACK?!" Kim screamed shocked.

Flashback

"So? Why do you care anyways?" Lorie asked.

"Because you killed her! That's illegal ya know! And plus, what did she ever do to you?" Jack angrily said.

"I could say the same for you Jack." Donna spat out.

"I'm done. With all of you. Bye." Jack said, walking down the street.

He felt bad about what he had done to Kim. Jack had suffered enough. He suffered from guilt and murder. He saw his parents get murdered in front of his own eyes when he was 11.

Just as he looked back, a car crashed into him.

TIME LAPSE

"What the hell? Why am I in a hospital?" Jack asked himself looking around the room.

Suddenly, everything came crashing down and man in a ninja suit appeared.

"And who the hell are you?" Jack asked the man.

"I'm from an academy. We've been watching you for a while now..We know everything about the murder. Also, the academy is for people who have suffered from murder, burglary and stuff like that. You're coming with me because it appears that you have no guardians and the murderer is looking for you. We are going to keep you safe at the academy." The ninja said

"Okay..When do we leave?" Jack asked.

"Now." The ninja said, pulling out a replica of Jack.

"That's not weird at all.." Jack said. The man chuckled.

"That's exactly what she said." The ninja, who Jack is just going to call Ninja now, told himself.

"Who's she?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you know Kimberly Crawford by any chance?" Ninja asked.

"Yes..I do. Why?" Jack said.

"She's the she. Are you a friend of hers?" Ninja asked.

"Uhh..ummm..yes. I'm a great friend of hers." Jack lied not so convincingly, but the ninja didn't notice.

"You'll see her at the academy. She goes there." Ninja stated. Jack got up and the ninja put the replica of Jack on the bed. He knocked on the wall a few times and they went through the wall somehow through a black hole.

Flashback over

"So.." Jack said after he explained everything.

"Ya know, the doctor said I could leave today..bye!" Kim said, grabbing her bag and running out the door and to her dorm.

"Oh. My. Frickin'. God!" Kim screamed.

She belly flopped onto her bed and groaned loudly. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was in her Hello Kitty pajamas and her hair was in a messy bun. She had bags under her eyes.

"Why do I have to be such an ugly troll?" She asked herself.

A few tears slipped out of her eyes and she wiped them away. She looked at the shiny, sharp object sitting at the edge of her nightstand. She went to pick it up and held it in her hand.

"Should I, or should I not? It's not anything new..I mean I haven't cut for years now..but I don't have a reason right now..unless you count the fact that I might possibly die." Kim thought.

"Not today." She told herself as she put the blade down.

She took her towel and walked into the bathroom. She turned the water on and made sure it was hot before putting on her face mask. She took the bath salt that was supposed to help you relax and dumped it into the bathtub. There weren't any bubbles but Kim liked it that way. She took her clothes off and got into the tub, turning on the calming music along with her.

"Ahhhh.." She sighed in relaxation.

"Knock, knock." Grace joked.

"Come in.." Kim said.

"Okay..well Jack wants to talk to you. He's outside the our dorm." Grace said, walking in.

"Also, can I put that powder so he can't see you nude?" Grace suggested, holding up a pack of small minerals used in baths.

"Yes. And yes." Kim said in an instant.

"Okay.." Grace said after putting in the minerals and calling for Jack to come in.

"Can I come in?" Jack asked from outside the bathroom door.

"What do you think?" Kim asked him.

"I'm coming in either way." Jack said, coming in.

"Get out." Kim said.

"How come Grace was in here?" Jack whined.

"Grace is a girl. You know what, just to save time and energy, just stay." Kim said.

"Okay. Umm..so I kinda..ya know.." Jack said awkwardly as he puts his hands in his pockets

"Yes?" Kim said, annoyed.

"Wow. I've never done this before. What I'm trying to say is..that I'm sorry." Jack said, looking at Kim in the eyes.

"For what?" Kim asked.

"Uhhhh..ya know..being rude..and abusive..and mean..and all that shutff.." Jack said guiltily.

"Ok. Go now. I'm trying to relax and your prank isn't working by the way." Kim said, closing her eyes and putting the cucumbers back onto her eyelids.

"Okay. Bye Kim.." Jack started to leave, but he stopped at the doorway. "Kim, can we start over?"

Kim opens her eyes then said, "Sure, but can you please go. I need a bath."

Jack just nodded and then left. Kim resumes to relax and just thinks about this new found friendship with Jack.

* * *

**TOODOO! Ahahaha. I might not update soon cuz school starts in a bit and I have my homework to do. I'm working on Nightmare Cabins and Kim's many secrets. Also I wanna ask, who wants me to make the story longer with more- actually, im going to make it longer, just for suspense for later chapters :) I'm hoping that the reviews will hit 40? Can you guys make that happen? or somewhere close to that? :)**

**REVIEW!**

**-SLG & The UnderDog 2**


	5. Chapter 5: help please

**GUYS THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT! **

**Okay, so, today I wanted to finish the ending of a chapter in 'In the Future' and 'The Secret'. The problem was that I couldn't access it! I clicked it, but it didnt go on to the doc. Then I clicked it 3 times and it worked, but I tried to click where I wanted to write and it all disappeared! I tried again not clicking it, but it still disappeared! I check other docs and they are all the same! I don't know when I'm going to post anything... I might have to re-write those chapters... but I have no time...**

**If you are wondering how I got this A\N out to you is that I wrote this and finished it. I don't know if that makes sense, but eh...**

**Do guys have any solutions? **

**I really need help!**

**-SLG**


End file.
